


Pspsps

by KawaiiKozume



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Tyreen is gifted a strange cat/human hybrid she's not ever seen before.
Relationships: Tyreen Calypso/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Pspsps

**Author's Note:**

> Friend request. Uhhh, non-con elements due to the situation as a whole being extra shady.

The situation you were in wasn’t new, per se. You’ve been tied up and gagged multiple times before. The difference was your captors usually didn’t touch your ears, or your tail that likes to flick around behind you. These bandits though, they were very interested in your ears.

“Ay, they move when we touch the little soft stuff in ‘em!” The bandit shouted in your face. You pressed your ears flat against your head, trying to stop the bandit from tickling the tufts of fur that lined your ear.

“A perfect sacrifice for the God Twins!” Another bandit roared in the distance. Fear flooded your chest, cold as ice. You’d heard about the god twins from more sane people who’d passed through your crummy, little world. You didn’t want to come face to face with them. The bandit that was tickling your ears lifted you by your ropes and hauled you into his cruiser. You try moving in your ropes, scrambling your hands trying to find a knot or a way out. No luck comes to you. The bandits around you are cheering and they get louder the closer you get to your destination. As the cruiser rolls to a stop, the bandits’ cheering is disgustingly loud and you wished you could cover your sensitive ears. The bandit hauled you out of the cruiser and carried you like a bag up to the metal gates.

“What’s your business?” A bandit from a different tribe asked. Your bandit raised you slightly.

“We captured an offering for the God Twins!” He shouted. You winced as he jostled you a little. “See how it’s different? The Twins will be pleased, I say.”

The bandit guard studied you for a minute, trying to figure out if you were a cat or human. But he didn’t seem to care too much and opened the gates to your doom. You looked around everywhere you could see, taking in the propaganda posters and milling people. Not all were bandits, which surprised you. Last you’d heard, only bandits followed the God Twins. You were carried into a building and set in the center of what looked like an arena. Your heart started beating faster, unsure what was going to happen next.

“Okay, kitty-kitty. What’s gonna happen is you’re either going to die, or survive the Gachta, alright?” The bandit took you ropes off and left through an opening in the chainlink fencing before you could even process his words. Across from you, a metal door that lifted open rattled from something huge ramming into it from the other side. Your eyes grew wide and you backed up as far as you could in the arena, back meeting the chainlink. Your tail pushed through it and somebody on the other side ran a hand along it. On instinct, your eyes closed and you shuddered at the soft pleasure it gave you. The metal door rattled again and you yanked your tail out of the stranger’s hand and wrapped it down your leg.

“Bandits and Psychos, the God Twins!” A booming voice rang out. Your hands flew to cover your ears and your head swivelled around, searching for the demons you’d heard about. 

Outside the fence, on an elevated platform, the twins sat in similar chairs that were no doubt supposed to be thrones. Troy on the right, his giant mechanical arm resting on the platform next to him. His head was propped in his left hand, appearing bored by the entire ordeal below him. On his left was Tyreen Calypso. Her white furred cape was draped over the back of her seat and she had her right leg draped over the armrest. She had a small smirk on her face and you noticed she was looking directly at you.

“My queen, shall I release the Gachta?” The booming bandit asked. Your eyes wouldn’t leave Tyreen’s. Some small part of you hoped against all odds she’d allow you to survive.

“Wait.” She said. Her voice was high pitched enough to come through your covered ears. She continued to survey you. You pulled your hands away from your ears and tilted your head at her. Her smirk became a smile.

“Don’t release the Gachta. I want to see it.” She said. The chainlink rattled and three bandits rushed in and surrounded you. Your eyes widened, prepared to fight.

“Don’t fight, kitten. I’m not gonna hurt you, yet.” Tyreen’s voice fell over you. You complied, allowing the bandits to tie your hands together and lead you like it was a leash over to the God Queen. She ran a hand under your jaw and held it. Then she turned your head to the left.

“What are you?” She murmured. “You may answer.”

“I’m the only one of my kind. I think.” You replied. “I don’t have a name, but I’ve been called y/n.”

She hummed in appreciation. Her grip tightened on your jaw and she leaned in so she could speak into your ear.

“Would you rather come with me or stay here and fight Gachta?” She whispered. The breath from her speech brushed past your ear causing your ear to twitch. Her lips quirked in amusement.

“I don’t want to fight the Gachta.” You replied. Her smile grew.

“There will be no fight today.” She announced to the gathered audience. “You will leave this arena.” Then to the bandits still holding your makeshift bonds. “Give me that.”

The bandits handed off the rope and she untied your hands much to your confusion. She wrapped the rope around your neck and created a slipknot so it could be loosened or tightened depending on tension.

“Better.” You heard the arena being cleared and felt relieved you wouldn’t be dying to Gachta today. You weren’t out of the woods yet, but there was no immediate danger.

“Really? Adopting another one?” Troy asked from his chair. Tyreen glared at him.

“Absolutely. And get lost, I’m gonna make this cat yowl.” She said, turning around and lightly pulling on your leash. You followed, not wanting to choke yourself for disobeying. She led you through a back door of the arena and down a series of hallways.

“Don’t even try to escape, kitten. There’s no way you’d be able to. It’s a maze down here.” She led you through a last cloth door into a bedroom that was obviously hers. It was full of small items that you assumed was from previous offerings. She sat down on the cot in the corner and beckoned you closer. You obliged.

“On your knees.” She commanded. You kept eye contact with her as you sank to your knees in front of her.

“I’m so curious about you. Do your ears function like normal? Do you have human ears anywhere? What about the tail? Can you grab things with it?” She rattled off questions. You had a feeling she didn’t really want those answers though so you kept silent. She tilted her head and smiled at you.

“Does it feel good to have your ears rubbed?” She asked. “You may answer.”

You hesitated. There was a strange feeling associated with your ears being touched. It did feel good, but not in a normal good way. You decided to tell her just that.

“It feels good but not in a normal good way. It makes my stomach go all gooey.”

“Wonderful.” She said, then reached out to touch your right ear. You went to pull away but she pulled on your leash, simultaneously choking you and pulling you back into her reach.

“Don’t pull away from me.” She snapped and then rubbed your ear. You settled in your spot and the leash loosened. Her rubbing caused your eyes to flutter shut and when she scratched behind it, you let out a soft mewl, startling yourself. Your eyes flew open and saw Tyreen’s eyes growing dark with promise.

“That feel good?” She whispered. You nodded and swallowed.

“Good. Don’t you dare be quiet.” She threatened and went back to playing with your ears, moving from one to the other. Your breathing starting coming out in soft pants, punctuated with the occasional mewl. The gooey feeling in your gut was growing and you started shifting in your spot, wanting to find friction in your lower half.

“Hmm, what about your tail? Is it just as sensitive?” Tyreen asked. “Turn around and stay on all fours.”

You do as she said, presenting yourself to her. Your cheeks heat up, feeling awkward and exposed in this position. She ran a finger down your spine, coming to the base of your tail and stroked it from base to end. You let out a full moan at the sensation.

“Do you like this, kitten? Does it make you feel good?” She asked. Your cheeks are burning at this point and you’re feeling kind of humiliated at being touched so well. She continues stroking your tail, pulling out more moans and panting from you.

“Please.” You breathe then remember what’s going on. Your mouth snaps shut and you hang your head. She struck your ass lightly and you jolted from shock.

“What was that? I don’t remember giving you permission to speak.” She pet your tail again with one hand and massaged the spot she struck with her other.

“Now you may speak. What were you saying?” She asked.

“Please. Make the gooeyness stop. Make me feel better. I need-” You’re begging, and in a normal mindset, you’d be beside yourself but Tyreen is making you feel so overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Greedy kitty. Fine, but know I’m going to use you so much afterwards.” She said. She ran a hand along the inside of your thigh and teased you through your pants. You hissed as you finally got the friction you longed for.

“I’ve got a better idea.” She tugged on your leash, turning you around to face her. “I want you to ride my thigh like your life depends on it, because it just might.”

You stared at her, unable to comprehend what she just told you. She slid back on the cot so she was stable. Then she raised her eyebrow at you with a look of disapproval.

“Well?” She yanked on your leash, effectively cutting off your air supply and putting pressure on your vocal box. You climbed up on the cot in between her legs and then straddled her right one. You sat back on it awkwardly, unsure what to do from there. She wrapped your leash around her hand a couple times so there was little slack and reached up to rub one of your ears.

“C’mon, kitten. Don’t be shy. Go ahead.” She cooed as you nuzzled into her hand. Without thinking, you started rocking your hips, pressing down against her leg. The longer she pet your ear, the faster you went, mewling and moaning the whole time.

“Good kitty.” She praised you and tightened the leash. The low oxygen supply made your head spin and there were so many sensations going on. Tyreen reached behind you and grabbed your tail, pulling on it lightly.

“AH!” You choked out, speeding your rhythm even more until it was too much. Your orgasm washed over you suddenly, leaving you crying out and slowing your rocking. You realized Tyreen was petting your hair, avoiding your ears for the moment.

“Mm, that was amazing, kitten.” She cooed. “Now to hold up your end. On the floor, facing me.”

You slid off her lap and kneeled waiting for further instructions. You had an idea of where this was going, but you didn’t want to assume and be punished. Tyreen stood and pulled down her pants, revealing her core. She leaned back on the cot and spread herself open with her fingers. She glistened, obviously wet from watching you come apart.

“Go on, then.” She said encouragingly. After getting permission, you launched forward, pressing your face against her entrance, tongue flicking out to taste her. You circled your tongue around her clit and while she wasn’t as loud as you, her soft gasps and shallow breathing egged you on. You switched from flicking her clit to delving as deep as you could inside of her. She reached down and pressed you closer, thumb and forefinger rubbing your ear. You moaned against her, the vibrations sending a moan from her own mouth.

You pulled back slightly to press two fingers into her and then went back in to lick at her clit. You noticed the air around you lacking in oxygen and feeling like it was pressing in on you. You pulled back, trying to catch your breath, but continued to fuck her with your fingers. The oxygen was really depleting around you and your vision was going fuzzy. You curled your fingers and as the grey fuzz of blacking out swam closer in your vision, you realized that you were destined to die today. Your movements became sluggish and it was too much to continue fighting against whatever was killing you. You closed your eyes and vaguely felt your head hit the floor behind you.


End file.
